Unexpected Turn of Events
by Kris Wright
Summary: Rory is back from Washington, and now it's time for school. But will her first day be ruined when her mother and her are banished from Luke's Diner? Rr please! LL RJ togetherness !tenth chapter now up! FINISHED!
1. Fight, Fight, Fight...Now Make Up

A/N: This is another Gilmore Girl fanfic. I am thinking about getting rid of my other two GG stories. If I do, I could either get rid of them completely, or if you wanna take the stories, just let me know in the review of this chapter. Merci! R/r please!  
  
  
  
"No," Lorelai stated to Rory.  
  
"Mom, please," Rory said anxiously.  
  
"No, and you know why, so, end of story," Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom, come on, it's my first day of school, I wanna eat real food. You don't even have to talk to Luke, I'll do all the talking, or maybe, if you're lucky, Jess will-"  
  
"Wait, Jess is back?"  
  
"Yeah, he's been back for awhile, since Sookie's wedding."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I came here with Lane and Dean after the wedding, and I saw Jess. Dean didn't look very happy, but, I was nice to Jess," Rory said nervously.  
  
"Rory, are you lying to me?"  
  
"Um, no, of course not. I'm just telling you that Jess is back, and I want to forget what happened the last time I saw him. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. So do you think that the thing with me and Luke will blow over now since 'The Cause' is back?"  
  
"First of all, don't call him that, and second of all, of course the thing has blown over, he loves you."  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked confused.  
  
"Um, you know, he loves you...and me, and every other person who buys food at his resaurant."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"You know him, we are the ones that pays his bills, after all."  
  
"Oh, right, forgot. But you know, I think his profits have gone down since I stopped going there, huh?" Lorelai said jokingly.  
  
"Yep, so, can we go or what? I need Luke's food."  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
They both grabbed their jackets and bags and climbed into the jeep to drive to Luke's.  
  
..................................................  
  
Rory and Lorelai walk into Luke's and sit down at a table.  
  
"Damn, Jess is isn't here," Lorelai said under her breath.  
  
"Hello, may I take your order," Luke said when he walked up to their table.  
  
"*Gasp* Ooh, harsh," Lorelai said.  
  
"Look, are you gonna order or not?" Luke asked.  
  
"You know what we want for drinks, of course," she stated.  
  
"I know, I just would like to know what you two would like to eat."  
  
"Ok, I'll have a... purple hammy onion ball with extra queezies, and my partner will have-"  
  
"Lorelai, would you please talk like normal people?"  
  
"I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for my daughter. Remember, I am the one who is weird, not her, me," Lorelai said smirking.  
  
Luke had an evil look on his face so she cotinued. "Look, Ceaser knows what those orders mean, remember, I worked at this diner before?"  
  
"You didn't work here, you just helped me out for awhile when my Uncle Louie died."  
  
"So? Same difference," Lorelai said shrugging.  
  
"Look, if you won't order in human words, then you can get the hell out of my diner because I am busy and I don't need to worry about you crazy messed up life, because I am up to here with your god damn whining!"  
  
After he said, Lorelai looked as if she was going to cry. She felt like she was going to cry, she had never heard those words spoken to her in her life, especially by one of her friends.  
  
"Fine then," Lorelai said. She got up and said to Rory, "Come on babe, we can get some food from Sookie." She then started walking for the door. She knew that if she didn't get out of there soon, she would burst out into tears.  
  
"Lorelai, wait. I didn't mean-" Luke began.  
  
"Oh, yes you did," she said stopping at the door looking at him with a sad face. "You really meant it. And you just ruined you chance for us to be friends ever again." When she said that last word, her voice broke and she turned her face away and walked out the door. Luke had never felt so horrible in his life, he wanted to make it up to her, but now he couldn't because she won't let him near her anymore. Luke watched her get in her jeep, and watched Rory lean an arm over so Lorelai could cry on her shoulder. He pretended that this didn't affect him, so he cleared his voice and went back to work.  
  
..................................................  
  
Lorelai walked into the inn and sat down on one of the couches. She looked very solomn. Sookie walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Luke," she said staring off into space.  
  
"Oh, what about Luke?"  
  
"He was so mean, it was like he wasn't himself." Lorelai turned to face Sookie. "What if I'm the problem, what if he doesn't like me anymore and I really blew because I told him to go to hell. I didn't mean it, it was just I was upset, and Rory was hurt, I was more mad at Jess than I was Luke, and now I think that I ruined our friendship for good and now he doesn't want to remend it, and now I can't go to Luke's anymore, I'm going to have to start eating at home, or at Al's Pancake World, or even have you cook for me, because I surely can't go there ever again. What if he was just trying to be nice and not hurt my feeling entirely when I wanted to make up. What if he just acted like that so he could get rid of me and no more Lorelai to bother Luke. A-"  
  
"Whoa, sweetie, hang on a second. It's not your fault, it's Luke's. And he doesn't hate you, he loves you." Lorelai gave her a look. "I mean that he loves your company, and you two are friends, he wouldn't want to lose all of that. Don't worry honey, just wait until he apologizes, and when he does, try to get him to apologize for being an idiot, then you two can go back to being friends and all's well that ends well. So don't worry, everything is going to sort out between you and Luke. Trust me on this sweetie."  
  
"Thanks Sook, you're the best," Lorelai said giving Sookie a hug and a smile.  
  
"I know honey, I know."  
  
  
  
A/N: This is the first part of my story for Gilmore Girls. I will try to hurry and finish it before the season starts. See, I don't like writing something when I already know what's happened. So, don't worry, I'll try to finish it in 10 chapters or less! Oh, and to make the time go by quicker, just PRESS THAT PRETTY LITTLE BLUE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM LEFT CORNER! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! IT WILL HELP ME TO WRITE THE STORY FASTER!! Toodles for now peoples! 


	2. Happy Birthday

A/N: Hallo all! Here is the second installment of my story! Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Sookie!!" Lorelai yelled as she walked into the kitchen at the inn.  
  
"Yes?" she asked casually.  
  
"It's been a week."  
  
"Since what?"  
  
"Since you told me that you thought that me and Luke were gonna give and forget, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, well, it hasn't worked yet?"  
  
"Nope, we're still thinking that we don't exsist."  
  
"Well honey, it's not the end of the day yet, so, give it time, you can't always expect things to happen right away," Sookie said putting butter in a pan.  
  
"Sook, my brithday is two days away, and still, I haven't gotten any sarcasm from Luke, not even a peep out of him, I'm starting to get worried that he forgot my birthday."  
  
"Sweetie, he didn't forget your birthday."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Cause...I...know...everything!"  
  
"Really," Lorelai said suspiciously.  
  
"Yep, remember, I'm psychic."  
  
"Yeah, more like psychotic."  
  
"Thanks sweetie, that means a lot to me."  
  
"No problem," Lorelai said.  
  
"So, are you going to do something for your birthday?"  
  
"Me and Rory were gonna go around the whole town and buy at least one thing from every store, cause we remembered that there was 33 shops, minusing the restaurants."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"And then we were gonna have a little party with our closet friends...minus Luke."  
  
"But that adds me, right?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Of course, I couldn't have a party without my wonderful best friend."  
  
"Who is going to cook everything for the party, right?"  
  
"Right you are, Sook."  
  
"Ok, and I promise to make a BIG cake with the number candles of how old you are...108."  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny."  
  
"I know," Sookie said smiling.  
  
"Sook, can you believe that I have been in this horrid world for almost 33 years?"  
  
"Well, the only good thing that happened in your life was one certain day when you were sixteen."  
  
"What, having sex for the first time?"  
  
"No, not that day."  
  
"Oh, you mean telling my mom I was pregnant."  
  
"No, not that one either, I mean-"  
  
"I know, the day I gave birth to Rory," Lorelai said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Yes, that was the best day in my life, and the worst day is when she is going to walk out of my life and move on, you know she'll never speak to me again after that, don't you?"  
  
"She will not stop talking to you, you're her best friend and you're a wonderful mother so of course she will keep in touch with you."  
  
"You know I'm going to be the youngest grandmother in the whole world, don't you?"  
  
"I think you would have been if Rory got herself pregnant at 15."  
  
"Ugh, I am so glad I have a smart daughter who wants her education first," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yep, or otherwise she'd be at home, out of school, taking care of a little baby who won't shut up..." Sookie said fading off.  
  
"Hey Sook, it's ok, you will get pregnant, all you have to do is give it some time and make sure Jackson will be able to handle it, ok?"  
  
"I know, it's just that I want to be a mom before I get to old, I don't want my kids to be 20 when I die of a heart attack."  
  
"Hey, you're not going to die of a heart attack, and your kids won't be 20, probably 40, but still, it's gonna happen Sook, I know it."  
  
"I know, thanks honey, you make me feel better," Sookie said hugging Lorelai.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll be here anytime you need me, day or night."  
  
"Thank you," she said tighting the hug.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
.......................................................  
  
"Happy birthday mom!" Rory said when Lorelai came down for breakfast.  
  
"Enh," she replied sleepily as she went for the coffee.  
  
"Is that how I'm going to act when I'm your age?"  
  
"Only if you don't have coffee as soon as you wake up, yeah."  
  
"Oh, good, then."  
  
"Yeah, so, what store did you want to start at today," Lorelai asked as she sat down at the table with Rory and the coffee mug in her hand.  
  
"Hm, how about we go to the record store, we need some more tunes to listen to."  
  
"Ooh! I know! We can get West Side Story! I love Officer Krupke!"  
  
"We could also get 'Blast!' and listen to the cool version of Officer Krupke."  
  
"Ooh, good idea! And of course we have to get..."  
  
"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, I know mom, you told me this before. Oh wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can't get all three of them!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause we said we were going to get one item from every store in town," Rory stated.  
  
"Then let's just get Willy Wonka!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Great, and then, our last stop of the day will be the movie store, where we can get..."  
  
"'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory', I know mom."  
  
"Good, cause I don't want you to forget it."  
  
"Why don't we get a nice movie like...'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'?"  
  
"Ha, I have a crazy daughter who thinks she can weasel out of getting my favorite movie ever! Ha! Ha!"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, then an idea struck her. "Hey mom, did you know that there's an Oompa Lumpa in 'Harry Potter'?"  
  
"Really?! Are you messing with me?"  
  
"No mom, I swear, an Oompa Lumpa plays one of the goblins in Gringotts," Rory said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yay! I'm soooo happy! I love my crazy daughter! She can find an alternative for my movie!"  
  
"Yeah, now can we go, we have a busy day ahead of us."  
  
"Ok, let me go upstairs and get dressed," Lorelai said downing the rest of her coffee.  
  
"Oh, hey mom," Rory said as her mom was at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"hey what?"  
  
"Can we stop at Luke's for you birthday dinner?"  
  
"No, no, and...oh wait, no!"  
  
Rory finished the rest of her coffee and went to her room to get dressed. When they were done they went around the whole entire town and bought one thing from all 33 stores in town.  
  
.......................................................  
  
When Rory and Lorelai were done walking around the whole city, they went home exhausted. When they got to the door, Dean was there waiting.  
  
"Hey," he said as he walked down the steps to greet them.  
  
"Hi," Rory said walking up to him and giving him a kiss.  
  
"Hnm," Lorelai said sleepily.  
  
"Hey, happy birthday Lorelai," he said.  
  
"Enh," she replied.  
  
"So, Rory, would you help me come over to my house so we can carry the cake over here? Sookie made it at my house since it was the closest."  
  
"Ok," she said. "Hey mom, I'm going over to Dean's, I'll be right back, ok?"  
  
"Yenh," she answered.  
  
Rory handed her bags to her mom and walked to Dean's. When the were leaving, he started whispering to her, and her face gave a shocked expression when he was done, but Lorelai was to tired to wonder why. So she unlocked the door and went inside the house.  
  
When she got to the living room, she plopped the bags on the ground and fell on the couch, but something was sitting there, so she woke up jumped up and screamed. She turned on the light and turned around and the next thing she saw gave her a start.  
  
  
  
A/N: Do you wanna know what she saw? Well, in order to find out, you have to press that oh so beautiful REVIEW BUTTON. Yes, just one thing and you know that little secret that I'm hiding and that you will know soon. Well, that's all for now, so please hurry up in reviewing, because I really wanna tell you who's sitting on her couch. Well, toodles for now! 


	3. Surprise, Surprise

A/N: Hallo! Are you ready to see who is in the Gilmore house? Not the rich one, the nice one. Well, of course you are cause if you weren't you wouldn't be reading this, now would you? Nope, ok so, on with the show!  
  
  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai asked as she saw him with a rose in his hand.  
  
He nodded and walked toward her. He whispered, "Happy Birthday," and handed her the rose.  
  
She didn't know what to do. She just stood there with her mouth open gawking at the person in front of her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Luke asked.  
  
She snapped out of it and closed her mouth. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She looked at him and then remembered what Sookie said, then she came to the conclusion and said quietly, "She knew."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's just that Sookie knew that you were going to do this, but she didn't tell me so I thought that you were still mad at me and never wanted to speak to me again and never think of me or Rory and you would have trouble paying the bills and then you'd have to tell Jess to go get a good job or you would have to get another job just to support you a-"  
  
"Lorelai, please stop talking, look, I just wanted to apologize, and I thought the best way to was on your birthday, so I talked to Sookie and she talked to Dean and then we had this whole plan, she really getting over her head with this, and she would say things like the lights need to be dim or something, I swear, I think she was trying to plan a date."  
  
"Knowing Sookie she probably tried to make it as date-y as possible." She looked around the room. "She did a pretty good job."  
  
"Yeah, she did ok, the dinner looks really great."  
  
"Oh really, have you tried it yet?"  
  
"No, I was waiting for you, remember, this is a two person dinner thing, not a one person eat now, and the other person eat later type of thing."  
  
"Yeah, and also you have to apologize to me, and I have to see if I accept it."  
  
"See? See if you accept it?" Lorelai nodded. "I have been going out of my mind for the past week, but no, Sookie told me not to do anything until your birthday, and here I am expecting you acception, and you throw it in my face. I can't believe I am such an idiot. My God I was so crazy to fall in love with you, you are so annoying and needy and whiny. But then you got the ways you wear you hair and your clothes and the way your body moves in them a-" he stopped because of the weird look on her face. "Lorelai?"  
  
"Hm?" She looked at him. "Oh, right. Can we rewind to the part where you say that you're in love with me? Cause right now I fe-"  
  
"I didn't say I was in love with you, you must be crazy, you haven't had coffee, have you?"  
  
"No, you said it, I know you did, now tell me I wasn't daydreaming," she said looking into his eyes and searching for the truth.  
  
"Y-you weren't," he said quietly.  
  
She stared at him and didn't do anything, not even blink.  
  
............................................................  
  
Rory was over at Dean's with Sookie putting the finishing touches on the cake.  
  
"Do you think it's going to work? I mean, they have been alone for awhile, I mean, don't you think someone should go check on them," Rory said eating some frosting.  
  
"Don't worry honey, I have it all under control. I bet that your mom and Luke are on the couch making out right now," Sookie said grabbing some frosting herself.  
  
"That would be cool."  
  
"Yeah, it would, now both Gilmore Girls have a love interest."  
  
"Yep, I'm just really glad that my mom chose Luke over all those other guys."  
  
"Honey, Luke is of course the obvious one, everyone sees it except her. How come she never saw the hurt in his eyes when she was with Max? Or back again with Christopher. I mean, he looked like he would break out in tears, maybe he just never thought he'd get the one he loves."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Rory said.  
  
The doorbell rang and Dean went to go answer it. A few seconds later there was two male voices arguing over something. Rory went out to see what was up and who was there. When she got to the door, she almost fainted. Standing there arguing with Dean was Jess.  
  
"Dean, what's going on?" she asked him as walked up beside him.  
  
"Oh, Rory, Jess was just leaving," Dean said evilly eyeing Jess.  
  
"No I wasn't, I just came here to ask you if you've seen Luke," Jess said looking at Rory.  
  
"Oh, well, I haven't, but I believe that my mother has...in more ways than one," she said snickering.  
  
"Ok, that sounds gross...how do you know this before me?"  
  
"Dean. Who heard it from Sookie who heard it from Luke."  
  
"Really, so, Wonder-Boy saves the day again, huh?"  
  
Dean gives Jess the evil eye and Jess just smiles his charming smile that Rory likes so much.  
  
"Ok, Jess, why don't you come over with us when we bring the cake?" Rory suggested.  
  
"What?" Dean said taking his eye contact off Jess. "You're not saying that you're inviting him, are you?"  
  
"She can if she wants to, it's a free country. New rule: Girls have rights, too," Jess said.  
  
"Shut up Jess, and get the hell off my property," Dean said.  
  
"Oh sure, as long as Rory goes with me."  
  
"No way."  
  
"To help pull Luke off Lorelai, or vice versa. Jeez, you need to calm down, don't take everything the wrong way. Besides, I'll need to be able to get into the house."  
  
"Ok, I'll get my jacket," Rory said about to grab her jacket from the coat hanger.  
  
"You're not actually thinking of doing that, are you," Dean asked as she put on her jacket.  
  
"Well, yeah, you can come too if you want, besides, maybe the three of us can carry the cake, I'm not strong enough."  
  
"*Sigh* Alright, I get my jacket and tell Sookie. Let him in, but don't let him touch anything, ok?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
He walked into the kitchen as she opened the front door again.  
  
"It's about time, I was getting cold. Oh wait, did your boyfriend protest?"  
  
"Come in."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said come in."  
  
"O...k."  
  
They walked into the house.  
  
"Don't touch anything," she said from behind him.  
  
He turned around and gently pushed her against the wall.  
  
"What are you doing, you're touching!"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not touching anything, I'm touching something, and you don't belong to him," he said closing in for a kiss.  
  
Jess pressed his lips against hers. She didn't want to protest, so she kissed him back. A second later they heard glass break. They broke apart and turned toward the kitchen, and there was Dean staring at the two of them. Jess quickly backed away from Rory. He did this because Dean had anger and hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Dean, I can ex-" Rory started.  
  
"Oh really, well, I think I have it. You don't want me, you want him, and you were just playing me until Jess came to you. Is that it, am I right?" he said hurt and angry.  
  
"No! That's not true! I love you! I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"Well, too late for that now, huh?"  
  
"Dean, please. I couldn't help it, I have this reaction to kiss, even if I don't want to." Tears started filling up her eyes. Out of the corner in blurry vision, she could see Jess looking at her with disbelief and hurtness.  
  
"Rory, stop the excusing. You have to choose, once and for all. Me or Jess."  
  
"No, Dean." she said. Her tears spilled at that moment. She couldn't take it anymore. He was right, she had to choose, but she had to think, which one?  
  
"Look, I don't have time for this, we all know how this game ends, ok, so. I'm just going to leave now and make your already made decsion easier," Jess said sounding hurt.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, bye Jess, good ridence," Dean said.  
  
Jess was almost at the door, but then he turned around, faced Dean and punched him in the nose. Then he walked out. That's when Rory made her decsion. She ran out the door after Jess. When she caught up with him, she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Since the ground was wet, he slipped and fell on the ground. She kneeled down next to him.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
He sat up and rested on his elbows. They stared at each other for a little while, then Rory leaned in and kissed him with passion that she had never kissed with before. She knew in her heart that she made the right choice, but her brain was still telling her to go for the man that she longed for.....  
  
  
  
A/N: Who is the guy Rory is longing for? What is going to happen between Lorelai and Luke? And what is going to happen to Dean? Find out soon! All you have to do is PRESS THAT PRETTY REVIEW BUTTON. You know you wanna! Ok, well, that all for now! Toodles! 


	4. What a day!

A/N: Here is the fourth chapter! You want to see what happens, don't you? Well, here we go!....  
  
  
  
Lorelai just stared at him not believing what he just said. He was in love with her. She wondered how long, so, she snapped out of it and decided to ask him that question.  
  
"H-how long?" she squieked (because her throat was dry after starting at him with her mouth open).  
  
He shurgged. "For about...ever since I saw you."  
  
"Even when I called you Duke?" (A/N: or was it Zuke?...)  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, even when you called me Duke."  
  
"Wow," she said. She never thought that he would be in love with her. Maybe like, but not love. "Oh my God."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You must have been sooo mad at me when I kept on bringing 'my men' in."  
  
"No, I wasn't, I was jealous, becuase they were the happiest men alive."  
  
"Psh, I don't make men happy. I brake their hearts, remember Max?"  
  
"It was your decsion not to go to the wedding, you just weren't ready and you weren't as in love with him as you thought," he explained.  
  
"You know, how come everybody knows me better than I do? Everyone does that."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, it's ok, I mean it's mostly my mom and Sookie, I guess I'm just easy to read," she said sitting down on the couch.  
  
Luke sat down next to her. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, then Luke turned to face her.  
  
"Lorelai, you know, what I said, it isn't going to ruin our friendship, is it?"  
  
She looked at him. "Of course not. I mean, everyone says we should be together, why not at least try, right?"  
  
Luke stared at her for a moment. He couldn't believe his ears. He noticed she was looking at him, waiting for an answer. He just nodded. That was enough for her. She smiled at him. They looked into each others eyes for a little bit, then Luke leaned in to kiss her. When she noticed this, she held her breath in anticipation. He was about one inch away from her face, the front door opened.  
  
"Mom?" Rory asked as she put her jacket away.  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke with sad eyes. "In here," she answered never taking her eyes off his.  
  
Rory and Jess walked in and Luke and Lorelai turned to face them.  
  
"Hey Luke, Lorelai," Jess said.  
  
"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked him as he walked further into the room.  
  
"Came to get Luke, need help cleaning up, we had a busy day, but Luke wouldn't know cause he wasn't there, all day."  
  
"Really," she said turning her head towards Luke. "And where has Luke been?"  
  
"You know, just, places," Luke replied.  
  
"Uh-huh, so...what places did you go to?"  
  
"Uh, you know, the hardware store. Doose's Market to look at the tofu, not a very good choice today, went to the video store, got a few movies..."  
  
"So that's why 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' was out!"  
  
"Yeah, I checked it out and then burned it," he said getting a little annoyed.  
  
"*Gasp* Don't you say that! You could scare a girl by doing that."  
  
"Not just any girl, just you."  
  
"Well at least I have a favorite movie, what about you? Do you have a favorite one?"  
  
"Not with Oompa Loompas," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Why do I even ask you questions, you never even give me answers to them!"  
  
"If you wanna know answers to questions, don't ask me."  
  
"Fine then, I won't ask you anything, oh, better yet, I won't even talk to you!"  
  
"Fine by me," he said getting up. "Come on Jess, let's go."  
  
Lorelai glared at Jess. He gave Rory a questionable look when Luke grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room. After a few more seconds had passed, they heard the front door slam.  
  
Rory was completely clueless. She looked at her mom who had teared up.  
  
"Mom? What happened here tonight?" Rory asked as she sat down next to Lorelai.  
  
"Luke and I had a fight, you just saw it," she said letting the tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Mom, what happened before?"  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory. She was wondering if she should tell her. "Luke told me he was in love with me and we decided to start dating, but now it's off becau-"  
  
"Oh my God mom! This is huge! Really? He loves you? Do you love him back? Of course you do, or you wouldn't have decided to go out. Mom, I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Rory, we're not going to date, we never will. I told you it is off now because we had a fight."  
  
"Mom, how could you do this? How could you let him slip by you once and now again?"  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory. "What?"  
  
"Mom, he has always been perfect for you. He loves you, you love him. You guys were ment to be together. I mean sure you have fights, but what couples don't? Without the fights, you wouldn't have love and kindness."  
  
"Rory, I don't know I me-"  
  
"Mom, listen to me, don't let him go again."  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory, but then got an idea. "Rory, I have an idea!"  
  
Rory watched as her mom jumped up from the couch and dig through the bags until she found the one thing she was looking for. Then Lorelai ran upstairs and then came back the next minute. After that she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door saying goodbye to Rory. Rory just sat there looking dumbfounded. She went to the bags and searched in all of them. Then she noticed what was missing....  
  
.......................................................  
  
Luke and Jess walked into the diner and sat down at one of the tables.  
  
"Luke, what's going on, you didn't speak the whole way back here, now your in a deep thought. Why won't you tell me?" Jess asked as he looked at Luke.  
  
"I told her," Luke said simply.  
  
"Told her what?"  
  
"That I loved her."  
  
"Whoa, what happened after that?"  
  
"We decided to date, then we were about to kiss, but you two showed up."  
  
"I'm sorry. I would have known, we would have waited a little longer on the porch."  
  
"You guys were on the porch, what were you doing?" Luke asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, just making out."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"Don't worry, Dean is out of the picture."  
  
"I should worry! Rory was better off with Dean. Why the hell did you pick you over him?"  
  
"Cause I can make her happier. I won't be an overprotective boyfriend like the prick is. I know that she'll be happier with me instead of that weirdo loser who she used to call her boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah, and now you know what? Lorelai is going to be mad at me, do you want to know why?"  
  
"Because she will think that you supported me being with Rory?"  
  
"Yeah, and you know what else? She'll think that I had something to do with it, and she of course be really mad at you, so, you ruined all three of us, congratulations," Luke said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry that I happen to be in love with somebody, dont' worry, next time I won't fall in love with a girl I just happen to be attracted to, ok?"  
  
"Don't say that you love her, it will only make things worse when she realizes that she would be better off with Dean instead of you."  
  
"My God! Give me a break! Just because that the thing with Lorelai was bombed because we came in too soon, doesn't mean that it gives you the right to yell at me like I'm some criminal."  
  
"Well, you will be Jess. Just leave her alone, ok? Stop making her choose."  
  
"Well, here's some info: I didn't make her choose, Dean did. And you know what? She chose me of Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes who works at a stupid little market bagging little stupid items on minimum wage!" Jess said p-oed.  
  
At that second, Jess ran up the stairs before Luke could reply. So now things were hot between practically everyone. Luke/Jess, Luke/Lorelai, Jess/Dean, Dean/Rory. When were thing going to get better?  
  
  
  
A/N: When ARE things going to get better? Soon? Later? Sometime in the near future? Maybe! But you have to wait until tomrorrow to find out what else is going on. Just to let you know, I want to make this story at least twelve chapters long. In order to make the time go by faster, all you have to do is PRESS THAT BEAUTIFUL CERULEAN BLUE REVIEW BUTTON AND MAKE IT ALL BETTER! Give me notes saying you love the story. And give me flames telling me to hurry up the story! Just to let you all know, these stories won't come online until around 7pm MST(Mountain Standard Time)(for all you younger people out there, I'm not going to waste you time asking you mom/dad what that means [this is only if you're around 6, 7, or 8, maybe younger than that]) Toodles for now people! ;D 


	5. Return to Sender

A/N: Hallo peoples of America! Sorry it took so long for me to continue with my story, I had a little case of writer's block, but, all better now! So, now you wanna read the rest of my story, don't you? Would Emily Dark please keep reminding me to write a chapter a day and put it up the same day so I can get this finished before the season starts, then, if I don't, I'll be ruined. So, anywho, let's get on with the show, er, story!  
  
  
  
Lorelai knocked on the door of Luke's diner, hoping he'd answer. When he opened the door, she gave a sigh of relief and walked into the diner and walked behind a counter. She brought up Jess' portable CD boom box and put it on the counter. Luke watched her with confusion as she opened up a new CD and put it in the player. After she walked over to Luke, the CD started playing and Elvis' "Return to Sender" came through the speakers. He turned to face her with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Lorelai, what are you doing, and why is Elvis playing on Jess' stereo?" he asked as Lorelai smiled micheviously.  
  
"Every year on my birthday, I always dance with someone. For the first fifteen years of my life: it was my dad, sixteen: Christopher, and from seventeen to thirty-two: it was Rory. Now, for my thirty-third birthday, I want it to be you."  
  
"But I don't dance, especially not to this."  
  
"Well, now you dance, and especially to this, ok?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" she looked at him with a pouty face.  
  
After a few minutes he finally gave in. "Mmmm, alright! Would you cut the crap now?" He said irritaed-ly.  
  
She smiled widely. "Thank you!"  
  
He grunted as he put his arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. They danced like that for two more of Elvis' greatest hits, then they sat down at one of the tables to talk.  
  
"Lorelai, why do we always fight?" Luke asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's because the tension between us is way too high and we have to get away from each other before we do something stupid."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think that everything will work out with everyone? I mean, you know, Jess getting over Rory, Rory patching up with Dean, Dean making things better with Jess, Jess and me being able to stand each other, me and...you?"  
  
"...Not necessarily."  
  
She took what he said the wrong way. "What do you mean? That nothing in this world will sort out? That everything happened the way it's supposed to happen? Is that what you're saying? Because, you know, that whole arrangement between you and me not talking was working pretty well for me, dont' you agree?"  
  
"You know, you should ask someone before you jump to conclusions, oh wait, I forgot, you don't even think, let alone ask someone about something."  
  
"You know you can be such a jerk sometimes?"  
  
"Really, because that's a coincidence because you're a jerk, too. Except, not sometime, all of the time. So why don't you go back to your little freakazoid planet that you came from and leave me the hell alone?" he said meanly.  
  
She looked at him sourly. "Fine then, only if you go back under that mossy..disgusting...sugar free rock that you came from, and we'll call it even!"  
  
"Fine then, be my guest!"  
  
"Fine then!"  
  
She jumped up out of her seat, grabbed her CD and stormed out the door. He watched her leave and couldn't believe what he just said to her. He banged his head on the table after she left.  
  
Jess came downstairs. "Who was here?" he asked.  
  
"The monster from the Blue Lagoon."  
  
"Don't you mean, Black Lagoon?"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"So, why was Lorelai here?"  
  
Luke lifted his head off the table. "To...talk."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Did I what?"  
  
"Talk!"  
  
"Yeah, of course we did."  
  
"Fine then, what else happened, cause my CD player is on top of the counter with the CD slot still open, and her purse is still on the booth," he explained.  
  
"Really?" Luke looked over and there was her purse lying on the seat with all of her belongings. "I should give it back to her."  
  
"Why did she use it?"  
  
"Well, it is her's."  
  
"Not her purse, my CD player," Jess said.  
  
"Oh...dance."  
  
"What?...Nevermind, I don't want to know."  
  
"Well you're not going to find out anyways."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"Hey, shouldn't you be in bed or something?"  
  
"I was on my way up."  
  
"Right."  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
"Night," Jess said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Night."  
  
Jess went upstairs and Luke grabbed Lorelai's purse and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
A/N: What is going to happen at Lorelai's? Are they going to have another fight? Or are they going to kiss and make up? Who knows! Well, you can soon if you just press that wonderful REVIEW BUTTON. Ok, now that you know, Toodles for now my Gilmore Girls fans/readers!! :D 


	6. The Telephone Call

A/N: Here is the sixth chapter of my story, hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
Lorelai walked into the house and closed the door.  
  
"Rory?" she called.  
  
When Rory didn't answer, she looked in her room, and there was Rory fast asleep in her bed. Lorelai smiled and tucked Rory in. She walked out and sat on the couch. Just then, the phone rang. Lorlai jumped up and grabbed it off the reciver.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the phone.  
  
"Hey," a voice said.  
  
"Christopher?"  
  
"Yeah, Hi."  
  
"Why are you calling at 11:30 at night?"  
  
"I have something to tell you, it's really important."  
  
"It was so important that you couldn't wait until tomorrow afternoon to call and say?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok. Wait, let me guess what it is. You made Sherry get an abortion and now you're free to come and be with me, right?"  
  
"Actually, wrong," he said.  
  
"Whoa. Hmm, I can't guess it then, tell me please."  
  
"Sherry and I are getting married."  
  
She just stood there with the phone in her hand.  
  
"Lorelai? Lorelai?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm here."  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"I think that churches won't let you get married in them."  
  
"I know. That's why we're going to Las Vegas."  
  
"You know there are chapels in Boston, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but it seems better in Las Vegas."  
  
"Uh huh," she said.  
  
"Yeah, so, how's Rory?"  
  
"She good. She seems happy all the time."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Then there was silence. After a few minutes of silence, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Christopher, I have to go."  
  
"Ok. Talk to you later, oh and hey."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't tell Rory about anything that's happened, ok?"  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
There was a little bit more silence, then she hung up. There was another knock at the door and she went to answer it. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Luke was standing there.  
  
"Hi yo-" he started.  
  
She just slammed the door in his face. She didn't know what else to do. After she did that she felt bad. But then she thought: should she open the door and try to be hurt again?  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I had to end it here, it was good. I promise I'll try to make it longer than all of the other chapters I've written. Well, all you have to do is review! Toodles for now! 


	7. The Trip To Happiness

A/N: Hallo peoples! Here is my seventh chapter and I'll try to make it longer, I promise! Well, here goes!  
  
  
  
Lorelai stood there deciding what to do when Luke knocked on the door. She opened the door and just stood there staring at him. He waved his hand in front of her face and she came back to earth and looked away.  
  
"Sorry," she said.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
She looked at him and smiled, she then noticed that he was holding her purse. "Ah, you brought my purse back, you may come in, and if the money is still inside, I'll put you on my good side and tell you why I slammed the door in your face."  
  
He nodded and came in. They walked into the living room and he handed her back her purse. She looked inside and then nodded after a few seconds.  
  
"They money's still inside, and now I'm gonna tell you why I was upset," she said sitting down on the couch.  
  
He sat down next to her and she explained about the the phone call she just recived from Christopher and about how he and Sherry were going to get married because of the baby. Luke listened to every word she said and finally replied when she was done.  
  
"Does Rory know about Sherry getting pregnant?"  
  
"No, not yet, I don't want to tell her, but I have to. I hope she won't do anything I don't want her to do, like go to the wedding or try to have a part in her little half -brother or -sister's life and hang out with Sherry while she's carrying the baby."  
  
He shugged. "Doesn't sound that hard for her to follow."  
  
"Yeah, I hope that she doesn't try to be a good girl and still talk to her father after that."  
  
"Don't worry, all you have to do is ask her, and I bet she'll listen."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled back. "No problem."  
  
They stared at each other for awhile. And after a few minutes, Lorelai slowly leaned toward him to kiss him, and he noticed this.  
  
"I better go," he said getting up. As he got to the hallway, he said, "See you tomorrow." Then he left.  
  
Lorelai just sat there looking at the empty hallway frowning. 'You can't start falling for Luke, not now when you have Rory and your business to think about,' she thought. She then got up from the couch and went upstairs to go to bed.  
  
.........................................................  
  
The next morning Lorelai came downstairs looking like she hadn't slept in a week.  
  
"Mom, are you ok?" Rory asked as her mom poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory as she sat down across from her at the table. "Honey, I've been up all night thinking about what I'm going to tell you next, and I finally have it, now, honey, don't get upset."  
  
"Mom, what is it?"  
  
"Rory, sweetie, your dad's getting married."  
  
Rory just stared at her.  
  
"And, Sherry's pregnant," Lorelai added.  
  
"What?!" Rory outbursted. "Are you joking? You and dad were supposed to get back together, he can't be with Sherry! And why didn't he marry you when you were pregnant with me?"  
  
"Rory, honey, he did offer, but I thought I was too young, so, he just kind of left and occasionally stopped by while I was carrying you. Honey, there's always a reason why things happen."  
  
"Yeah, but, it wasn't supposed to happen like this!"  
  
Lorelai grabbed Rory's hand. "Honey, don't worry, he'll still be your dad, no matter what."  
  
Rory smiled at her mom, they got up and hugged each other.  
  
"Sweets, we better get going, we have to eat breakfast."  
  
Rory agreed and they grabbed their things and went to Luke's.  
  
..........................................................  
  
Luke was cleaning the counter when the door opened and the bell rung. He looked up and saw Lorelai and Rory walking toward the counter. He smiled, but too small for Lorelai and Rory to see. They sat down at the counter and he poured two coffees.  
  
"Hi Luke," Lorelai said glumly.  
  
He noticed the tone of Lorelai's voice and Rory's red and puffy eyes.  
  
"What happened?" he said immediatly.  
  
"Nothing, why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, you seem sad, and Rory looks sad, so, what happened?"  
  
"I told Rory about Christopher and Sherry."  
  
"Wait, Luke knew? He knew before me?" Rory said.  
  
"Well sweetie, I only didn't tell you cause I didn't want to hurt you, but I know you had to know, besides, I found out about the wedding last night."  
  
"But you knew that Sherry was pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, Christopher told me at Sookie's wedding."  
  
"So that was Sherry who called him when I was there."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what do you guys want to eat?" Luke said.  
  
"Cheese Danish for me," Rory said.  
  
"Hmm, I think I'll have a glazed and chocolate doughtnut."  
  
Luke nodded and got their breakfast.  
  
"Lukey, do we have to pay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lorelai pouts.  
  
"No, not even with 'the face'," he said.  
  
"Grr, you're no fun."  
  
"I know I'm not."  
  
Lorelai and Rory finished their breakfast.  
  
"Well, see you for dinner, Lukey-boy," Lorelai said getting up.  
  
"Bye, and don't call me 'Lukey-boy' ever again."  
  
She smiled. "Ok."  
  
They turned around and left, but they didn't know that Luke was looking at them and smiling.  
  
  
  
A/N: There you go, chapter is up, and all is well. Review and your life will be better. Toodles for now! 


	8. Gotcha!

A/N: Here is the eighth chapter, just to let you know, I'm going to finish this as soon as I can! Ok, on with the show, er, story!  
  
  
  
Lorelai walked to Luke's, she planned on meeting Rory there since Rory took the jeep today.  
  
Lorelais turned the corner and found two people in the jeep. Rory was making out with someone it wasn't Dean it was...Jess! Lorelai stormed over to the jeep.  
  
"Jess! Get the hell out of my jeep!" she screamed.  
  
They broke apart and looked at angry Lorelai. Jess' eyes bugged out and he jumped out of the jeep and into the diner. Lorelai stomped right pass the jeep.  
  
"Mom! Mom!" Rory tried to say, but Lorelai didn't hear her daughter, all she had in her mind was 'Kill Jess, destroy him! Annihilate him! He's going down!'  
  
She opened the door to the diner and walked in searching for Jess.  
  
She walked up to Luke. "Luke, where is Jess?"  
  
"Lorelai, what's going on? I just Jess run past me."  
  
"I caught him kissing my Rory."  
  
"What?! You're kidding, I told him not to..."  
  
"What?!? You knew about this?! Wait, what is going on?! I want answers, and I want them now," she said pounding her fist on the counter.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Rory broke up with Dean."  
  
"Excuse me, what?"  
  
"Rory chose Jess over Dean and now they're together."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Since your birthday."  
  
"Oh, that's a great present, thanks a lot."  
  
"It's not my fault, alright? I told him not to do it, but he wanted to anyway, I swear, I think he likes having a death wish or something," he pouring some coffee into a mug. "Oh, and in case you're wondering, he ran upstairs, so he's not going anywhere."  
  
"Hmm." She leaned against the counter and took the coffee, then she looked around the almost empty diner. "Luke," she said turning back to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
They stared into each others eyes.  
  
"Does Jess love Rory?"  
  
He sighed and thought for a minute. "You know, I actually think he does."  
  
Lorelai nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "I think that she loves him, too."  
  
Lorelai frowned and Luke ran and hand up her arm. "Hey, it's ok, alright? I know Jess and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, he tried to hard to get her, and he's not just going to give up."  
  
Lorelai smirked and took another sip of her coffee. "But can I at least hurt him just a tiny bit?" she aske bringing her fingers almost together.  
  
Luke smiled at her. "No," he said simply.  
  
Just then Rory walked into the diner. She saw her mom talking to Luke. She walked over there.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Lorelai turned her head and saw her daughter behind her. "Hey sweetie."  
  
Rory looked around the diner. "Mom, where is Jess?"  
  
"Oh, upstairs, I haven't hurt him yet, besides, there's nowhere for him to go."  
  
Rory nodded. "I'm going upstairs to talk to him."  
  
"Rory."  
  
She turned and faced her mom. "Yeah?"  
  
Lorelai smiled. "I'm happy for you."  
  
Rory smiled back. "Thank you, mom."  
  
Rory walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door leading to Luke's and Jess' apartment. No one answered. So she opened the door, she could hear his music playing pretty loud, but not loud enough to hear outside. She smiled as she walked into the apartment. She looked around but he was no where to be found. She got a confused/worried look on her face.  
  
"Jess? Jess?" She said as she walked around the rooms. When she got to Jess' room, she noticed that one of his windows was open. She decided to go close it. She walked up to it and was about to close it, but something caught her eye outside.  
  
...........................................................  
  
Luke and Lorelai were talking about what was going on. She told him how Sookie and Jackson were trying to have kids. And he told her what his sister (Jess' mom) has been up, mostly getting in trouble.  
  
Lorelai was starting her third cup of coffee when she heard a scream upstairs. She almost spit out her coffee. The next thing that happened was Rory running down the stairs with tear falling down her cheeks. She ran right up to her mother and embraced her in a hug. after a few seconds, Rory said, "J-Jess...h-has...j-j-jumped!" she screamed going into hysterics.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ah ha! Good cliffhanger, huh? Well, if you want to know what happens, all you gotta do is REVIEW!! Ok, Toodles for now! Mwhahahahaha!!!!! 


	9. The Trip To The Hospital!

A/N: Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! The chapter which tells you whether Jess lives or not! Dun dun dun!!!  
  
  
  
They got to the Emergency Room a few minutes after Jess got there. Rory ran to the front desk and asked what was going on with Jess. They told her they'll know in a few minutes, and told her to sit down.  
  
After ten minutes, a doctor walked up to them. "Hello, I'm Dr. Saunders, I want to tell you that Jess is going to be just fine," she said.  
  
Everyone gave a sigh of relief. She continued, "He just broke his arm and leg, nothing too serious. If you would like to see him, that's all right with me, he's conscious and keeps asking about a Rory."  
  
Rory stood up. "That's me."  
  
The doctor nodded and lead the way to the hospital room. Outside the door, Dr. Saunders said, "I really would like one person in at a time, who would like to go in first?"  
  
"I would," Rory said.  
  
She nodded and opened the door for Rory. Rory walked in and saw Jess lying in a bed with a cast on his arm and leg, with his leg hanging up in a sling.  
  
"Hey," he said looking at her.  
  
"Hi," she said with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"No, don't cry."  
  
"Why'd you jump? Don't you love me?"  
  
"I didn't jump. Look, I've climbed out the window before, I just slipped and I fell, I was like halfway down, then I slipped and fell. Now I know what it feels like to have your bones break. It hurts like hell."  
  
Rory nodded. "I know. But both times that involved bones breaking wasn't your fault."  
  
"Yes it was, I was too stupid to just hit the brake when we were in the car."  
  
"No, you were smart enough not to take a chance of hitting that poor animal."  
  
She walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek. "I love you, Jess."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
She leaned down and kissed him. After a few minutes, they pulled apart, but they were only a few feet apart. They looked into each others eyes.  
  
Then Rory said, "I'm in love with you, Jess, I've always been."  
  
Jess smiled at her. "Same here. I am so in love with you."  
  
Rory smiled, then she kissed him.  
  
"I have to go," she said.  
  
He nodded. "Ok, see you tomorrow, that's when I get out."  
  
"Ok." She gave him one more kiss, then walked out of the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Luke walked in with a worried and angry expression on his face.  
  
"Oh, here it comes," Jess said.  
  
"Yeah, here it comes. What the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
"God, I didn't jump, ok? I wouldn't kill myself, I love Rory too much to do that to her."  
  
"Well, good, cause now I have the honor of killing you myself, now don't I?" Luke said as he walked up to Jess.  
  
"No wait, I just have to tell you, I didn't jump, I was crawling down and I slipped and fell halfway down, ok?"  
  
"Ok, but why were you even outside the window?"  
  
"Hello! I was running away from Lorelai who looked like she was going to kill me, which I still think she is so, I'm just the happiest," Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, alright? You're giving me a headache."  
  
"Whatever. Hey, did you bring my CD player? I'm gonna be in here for the night."  
  
"No, I didn't, sorry, you're going to have to sleep without loud noise tonight."  
  
"Then I'm not sleeping tonight."  
  
"I'll make them give you a shot," Luke said simply.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Is that the longest word in your vocabulary?"  
  
Jess shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
He got really angry then. "Why the hell won't you get off you lazy ass and work, huh?"  
  
"Cause, I don't want to."  
  
"Oh, very smooth, how would you like it if I sent you back to your mom?"  
  
"Um, I'd probably just come back."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't let you stay."  
  
"I could ask Rory," Jess said.  
  
"Lorelai wouldn't let you, not in a million years."  
  
Jess shrugged. "I'll presuade her, I can also promise and keep them."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"I can."  
  
"I'd like to see."  
  
"Fine. I promise to..."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"You didn't let me finish. I promise to...help you close the diner every night."  
  
"I'm keeping you up to that."  
  
"Ok," Jess said shrugging.  
  
"Why do you always shrug?"  
  
Jess shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
Luke sighed. "Forget it. I'm leaving, see you in tomorrow."  
  
Jess stopped Luke at the door. "Uh, Luke?"  
  
Luke turned around to face Jess. "Yeah?"  
  
"Lorelai isn't coming in, is she?"  
  
Luke shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny Uncle Luke."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Fine, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
A few minutes after that, Lorelai came in.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing in here?"  
  
"I just thought I'd see what happened to you."  
  
"Right," Jess said.  
  
"Yeah. Um..."  
  
"So, Lorelai, what would you like to say? That I'm irresponsible or that I'm and idiot or that I'm a crazy fool who should stay more than twenty feet away from you daugher...what? I need to know."  
  
"All of the above. But...I can't stop you from being less than 3 feet away from Rory, so, you lucked out." She smiled.  
  
"Ok, whatever."  
  
There was a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Ok, um, I gonna go now," Lorelai said.  
  
"Ok, later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lorelai walked out of the room and walked down the hall to the waiting room.  
  
"Ready to go?," she said to Luke and Rory.  
  
"Um, I'm gonna stay here awhile to watch over him, ok?" Luke said.  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Ok, what about you, Rory?"  
  
"Um, I'm gonna go home cause I have school tomorrow." She added quickly, "But if I didn't have to do a debate tomorrow I would so stay here with Jess."  
  
Luke and Lorelai nodded.  
  
"Ok sweetie, let's go. Bye Luke."  
  
"Bye Lore."  
  
Lorelai and Rory walked out of the hospital emergency room and walked to their jeep.  
  
  
  
A/N: There is the chapter of the fate. Would you really think I would kill Jess? He is too cute to die. Oh well, all you need to do is review. Toodles for now. 


	10. The Future Is Now

A/N: Here is the tenth and final chapter I'm gonna write for this, I know for a fact that I'm gonna make a sequel cause I'm gonna leave everything here unanswered, but I just wanted to do this before the season starts again. Ok? Ok, continuing with the story.  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Luke walked into the dark diner. Rory had gone home to sleep. They sat down at the counter and didn't say anything for while.  
  
After thirty minutes of staring around the whole diner, Lorelai said something.  
  
"Luke, what is going to happen?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean between Rory and Jess and... you and me."  
  
"Oh, well, I don't really know, we just have to wait and see."  
  
Lorelai nodded. Then she stared in Luke's eyes.  
  
"Would it change if I do this?" she asked.  
  
Luke looked at her in confusion when she leaned in.  
  
She kissed him right on the lips and after awhile, he kissed her back. After a few minutes, the pulled apart and looked at each other.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's short. I wanted it to be. Enjoy and wait for the sequel to come out soon!! Toodles for now peoples! Oh! and don't forget to REVIEW!!! 


End file.
